A broken pipe due to freezing of the water in a pipe is a common problem in winter in the very cold climate area. Available methods to alleviate this problem are burying the main pipe deep under the ground, and insulating or heating the pipe in the home. Obviously these methods are not able to fully solve the problem. A better way to alleviate the problem is needed.